Wir missverstehen uns
by Mais
Summary: Grissom verhält sich seltsam...aber warum nur? Ratet mal :P
1. Missverständnisse

Wir (miss)verstehen uns  
  
Disclaimer: CSI sowie die Darsteller gehören leider nich mir. Wäre es so, wär die Sendung wohl auch nich so gut ;) Ich möchte sie deshalb auch nich haben.  
  
Greetz: Ich möchte mein Bärchen grüßen (hab dir viel zu verdanken mein Schatz*knuddel*) und das ganze csi-forum ;) ihr seid toll ^-^  
  
Summary: Grissom verhält sich seltsam...aber warum nur? Ratet mal :P  
  
Let's begin....  
  
Als Sara an ihrem Schreibtisch einen riesigen Berg Papierkram abarbeitet, spürt sie plötzlich eine warme Umarmung von hinten."Hast du was für mich?", haucht ihr der junge, sportliche Mann ins Ohr. Sara dreht sich herum und sieht Nick vor sich. "Kommt drauf an, was du haben willst, Nicky", antwortet sie spöttisch. Beide lachen. "Ich hätte gerne die Formulare, um die ich dich vor drei Tagen schon gebeten habe." "Oh, ich...umm...hol sie dir gleich." "Vergessen, liebe Sara?" Wieder fangen beide an zu lachen.  
  
Grissom steht vor der Glastür zu Saras Büro und beobachtet seine beiden Kollegen. Er schaut für einen Moment lang bedrückt, dann klopft er flüchtig an die Scheibe und öffnet die Tür. Sara löst sich aus Nick's Umarmung und schaut in Grissoms fragende Augen. "Gibt es was neues?" "Allerdings", antwortet Grissom mürrisch, deutet mit der einen Hand auf den Pausenraum und verlässt das Büro. Sara und Nick schauen sich fragend an.  
  
1.  
  
"Catherine, Pausenraum!" Verdutzt schaut Catherine von ihrem Mikroskop auf. Als sie in Richtung Flur guckt, ist Grissom schon verschwunden. Verwirrt schüttelt sie den Kopf, steht auf und streckt sich. Sie nimmt ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand und macht sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Flur kommt ihr Warrick entgegen. "Hey Cath. Was ist mit Grissom los? Ich habe mich gefühlt, als wäre ich beim Militär, als er mich so angeschrien hat." "Ging mir ähnlich, keine Ahnung, was los ist." Schulterzuckend betreten beide den Pausenraum.  
  
Sara hält ihre dampfende Kaffeetasse in beiden Händen, um sich zu wärmen. Neben ihr Nick, der gerade genüsslich an einem Müsliriegel rumkaut. Warrick nickt den beiden zu und setzt sich dann gegenüber von Nick auf einen der drei freien Plastikstühle. Catherine, die mit dem Finger über den beiden Knöpfen "Milch" und "fettarme Milch" kreist und sich dann für Ersteres entscheidet, füllt ihren Becher mit dem heißen Getränk und lässt sich neben Warrick nieder. "Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was mit Grissom los ist?" "Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass es Neuhigkeiten gebe." "Ach...neue Fälle vielleicht?" "Weiß man's", kommentiert Nick schuterzuckend und wirft gekonnt das Papier seines Müsliriegels in den Mülleimer am anderen Ende des Raumes. "Stimmt", greift Sara das Thema auf, "bei Grissom kann man nie wissen!" Das Lachen der Gruppe wird durch ein tiefes Räuspern von Grissom unterbrochen, der in der Tür steht. Noch bevor alle auch nur auf die Idee kommen, sich zu entschuldigen, fängt Grissom an zu reden: "Eine Frau ist tot aufgefunden worden, Mord. Wir suchen nun die Katze des Opfers." "Die Katze? Was hat sie damit zu tun?" "Das Katzenfutter wurde mit K.O. - Tropfen gemischt. Der Täter muss die Katze betäubt und mitgenommen haben. Wo die Katze ist, ist unser Mann. Alles andere werdet ihr klären müssen." "Gut, versuchen wir es." Grissom rückt seine Brille zurecht und räuspert sich. "Warrick, Catherine, ihr untersucht den Tatort. Nick, du wirst dich um die Nachbarn kümmern." "Gut, gehen wir", fordert Warrick Catherine auf, die ihren Becher Kaffee über der Spüle auskippt nachdem sie noch einen tiefen Schluck getrunken hat. Nickend folgt sie ihrem Kollegen. "Wartet, ihr beiden, ich komme mit euch." Nick wirft Sara einen kurzen Blick zu. "Bye Sara, denk daran, was du für mich tun wolltest." Zwinkernd verschwindet Nick um die Ecke. Sara grinst und schaut dann zu Grissom auf, der seine Brille zurecht rückt. Ihr Grinsen verfliegt, als sie den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem Gegenüber sieht. "Alles okay, Grissom?" Grissom sieht Sara direkt in die Augen, dreht sich dann herum und verlässt den Raum. Als gerade in sein Büro einbiegt, hört er die Stimme von Sara hinter sich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich ein wenig und er dreht sich herum. "Grissom! Bleib doch mal stehen." Sara streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schaut Grissom an. "Was soll ich denn in dem Fall tun?" Grissoms Gesichtszüge scheinen härter. "Untersuch die Tierheime und versuch alle zu finden, die Katzenfutter gekauft haben und zwar in den letzten 24 Stunden." "Okay", nickt Sara und geht an Grissom vorbei in ihr Büro. Als sie sich noch einmal umdreht, sieht sie, wie sich die Tür von Grissoms Büro schließt.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...:P  
  
Nachwort: Tut mir Leid, dass der Fall nicht so detailliert ist, aber er ist wirklich nur Nebensache. Hauptsache, ich bekomme die drei aus dem Bürogebäude (jeder kann sich jetzt selbst seine Gedanken machen) =J Wenn ich genug Feedback bekomme, werde ich den zweiten Teil hochladen. Er steht schon in den Startlöchern*grins* 


	2. Kap 2 Flammen, Kap 3 Täuschung

Wir (miss) verstehen uns Kapitel 2 und 3  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir Sara und Griss nich. Die anderen natürlich auch, aber die sind nich so wichtig ;)  
  
Greets: Ich grüße alle, die den ersten Teil kommentiert haben. Hab mich sehr gefreut und hoffe, ihr seid schon gespannt auf den zweiten Teil ;)  
  
Widmung: To Ghibli :) Oh, I'm soooo happy that you have send me a review and I hope you like the second part of my story. If you don't understand something, please ask me. ;) I'll write you a mail soon*hug*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
2. Flammen  
  
Nachdenklich lässt sich Grissom auf seinem Bürostuhl nieder. Er nimmt seine Brille ab, legt sie auf den Schreibtisch und reibt sich die Augen. Für einen Moment schaut er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Die hölzernen Schränke, deren Regale mit Büchern über Forensik und Entomologie gefüllt sind, der große Schreibtisch inmitten des Raumes und die schwarze lederne Couch an der Wand. Vier Fenster, die zum Flur führen, schließen die Tür in ihrer Mitte ein, das Büro ist hell und fröhlich. Ganz anders als Grissom. Er steht auf und lässt die Rollos der Fenster herunter. Der Raum wird dunkel. Grissom legt sich auf das Sofa und lässt seinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sara steht vor ihrem Drucker und wartet darauf, dass er die gewünschten Ergebnisse ausspuckt. Als das leise Knarren beginnt, strahlt sie vor Stolz. Noch bevor das Blatt ganz aufgetaucht ist, reißt Sara es aus dem Gerät und macht sich auf den Weg zu Grissoms Büro. Sie steht vor seiner Tür und schaut auf die geschlossenen Rollos. Sara fragt sich, ob er vielleicht nicht gestört werden will und sieht auf das Blatt in ihrer Hand. Vorsichtig klopft sie an die Tür. Grissom schließt schnell seine Augen. Sara hört kein "Komm rein", wie sonst. Sie drückt die Klinke herunter und öffnet. Der Raum ist dunkel und warm. Durch das Licht auf dem Flur wird ein heller Strahl durch den Raum geworfen, der sanft auf Grissoms Gesicht ruht. Als Sara Grissom anschaut, sieht sie, wie bei dem hellen Licht sein Auge zuckt. "Na warte...", denkt sie sich und schließt die Tür von innen. In dem Glauben, Sara habe das Büro verlassen, öffnet Grissom ein Auge. Vor ihm steht Sara mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Grissom schaut sie erschrocken an. "Grissom, was ist mit dir? Warum spielst du hier so ein Theater?", fragt Sara zorniger als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben dreht Grissom sich um und starrt auf das Leder der Couch. Sara nickt. "Verstehe...", murmelt sie und verlässt sein Büro. Grissom setzt sich auf. Er schaut in Richtung Tür. Sie ist verschlossen. Sara ist nicht mehr da. Grissom steht auf und geht zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er öffnet eine Schublade und nimmt ein Brief heraus, faltet ihn auf und fixiert seinen Blick darauf. Er legt seine Stirn in Falten und schüttelt den Kopf. Während er sich nach einem Feuerzeug umschaut, zerreißt er den Brief in viele kleine Fetzen und legt sie in den Aschenbecher. Dann zündet er den kleinen Haufen an, lässt sich auf seinem Bürostuhl nieder und beobachtet, den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt, im Dunkeln des Zimmers die kleine, flackernde Flamme.  
  
3. Täuschung  
  
Als das Feuer längst erloschen und der Raum wieder dunkel ist, erhebt sich Grissom von seinem Stuhl und verlässt sein Büro. Er folgt dem Gang zum Labor, in dem Sara sich vermutlich gerade aufhält. Mit verschränkten Armen stellt sich Grissom an den Türrahmen und beobachtet Sara, die durch ein Mikroskop schaut und zwischendurch eifrig Notizen macht. Sie scheint ihn bemerkt zu haben. "Willst du dich bei mir entschuldigen?" "Ich..." Sara schaut auf und sieht das kreidebleiche Gesicht von Grissom. Sie legt ihren Stift beiseite und geht ein paar Schritte auf Grissom zu. "Hey, du siehst nicht gut aus, was ist mit dir?" "Ich...hab ein wenig Kopfschmerzen." Sara hebt ihre Hand zu Grissoms Gesicht. Sie legt sie flach auf seine Stirn, Grissom schließt seine Augen. "Also ich glaube, du hast ein bißchen Fieber. Geh lieber heim und ruh dich ein wenig aus." "Vielleicht hilft mir eine Tablette..." "Hör mir mal zu, Grissom, wenn du krank bist, solltest du dich ins Bett legen. Wenn es dir morgen wieder besser geht, kannst du auch wieder arbeiten." Sara lächelt fürsorglich. "Bitte", flüstert sie. Grissom nickt und dreht sich herum um zu gehen. "Grissom?" Noch einmal dreht er sich zu Sara. "Hm?" "Gute Besserung." "Danke." Grissom geht auf den Flur hinaus und schwankt ein wenig. Er stützt sich mit einer Hand an die Wand. "Grissom!" Sara geht mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu und stützt ihn. "Alles okay?" " Es...es geht schon wieder." Sara lässt Grissom wieder los. Er bereut es, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. "So lass ich dich nicht hinter's Steuer, ich werde dich heim fahren, Grissom." "Du?" "Klar, warum nicht?" Sara lächelt, Grissom zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Nachdem Sara ihre Jacke angezogen hat, legt sie behutsam ihre Hand auf Grissoms Rücken und schiebt ihn ein wenig durch die Tür nach draußen auf den Parkplatz. Grissom's Mund verzieht sich ein wenig zu einem Lächeln. Als Sara in ihre Jackentasche fasst und ein Schlüsselbund herauszieht, sieht sie das Auto von Nick, dass geradewegs auf sie zukommt. Nick bringt seinen Wagen zum Stehen und geht zu seinen beiden Kollegen. "Hey", begrüßt er sie. "Wo hast du denn Catherine und Warrick gelassen?", fragt Sara interessiert. "Die sind noch nicht fertig. Wir beide hätten die Arbeit im Nu erledigt!" Nick zwinkert Sara zu, die zu lachen anfängt. "Sara, hast du meine Formulare rausgesucht?" Sara schaut erschrocken. Grissoms Blick wandert von einem zum anderen. "Ups..." Nick lacht. "Wenn du kurz mitkommst, dann geb ich sie dir." Nick und Sara gehen in Richtung Eingang. Sara dreht sich zu Grissom herum: "Bin sofort wieder bei dir." Nick legt seinen Arm um Saras Schulter und beide lachen und scherzen. Grissom schaut ihnen beleidigt nach. Als er in seinem Wagen sitzt, wird ihm erneut schwindelig. Schweißtropfen rennen über seine Stirn. Grissom schließt seine Augen, atmet tief durch und wischt sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er steckt den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss und startet den Wagen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...;) 


End file.
